


It was on a Monday

by Jeylee



Category: FBE, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Trigger warnings inside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 10:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20406229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeylee/pseuds/Jeylee
Summary: It was on a Monday when she found out.





	It was on a Monday

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning: Light Mention of sexual assault/harassment  
Some mentions of violence(slapping, but not much)

It was a Monday when she found out.  
Madeline was one of the producers and part of the C-Team at FBE, a series of shows in which different ages groups reacted to videos, and after two weeks of vacation she was back at work. Although she was glad that she got some rest and peace in those two weeks, she really missed her team.  
„Hey guys.“ she said as she opened the door to their office and was met with the sight of Tom, Eric, Brandon and Tori, four member of the C-Team.  
„Look who's back.“ exclaimed Brandon immediately and stood up the hug her, the others following him.  
„How was the vacation with your sister?“ Tori wanted to know after she also hugged her.  
„Oh, it was great. I can show you some photos later if you want.“ answered Madeline. „But I have to admit I am happy to be back again.“  
„It's officially, she's crazy! Who is happy to be back at work when you just had two weeks vacation?“ Tom was shaking his head, but smiled.  
„Those who like their jobs, like you?“  
„Yeah, but still.“ said Tom.  
„Also, I trust and believe in Jack, but I have to make sure you guys do what you should do and don't burn down the building.“  
„Maddie, I am hurt. Are you saying you don't trust us?!“Tom said theatrical.  
„Funny, speaking of, where are the others?“ Madeline wanted to know.  
„Well, Jack and Stephen are shooting something and Mikaela is...“began Tori.  
„..Mikaela is with her new boyfriend.“ Brandon grinned.  
Madeline raised her eyebrows. „With whom?“  
„They mean Colin.“ answered Tori when none of the boys gave an explanation.  
„That didn't really answer my question, who is Colin? Mikaela never said anything about a new boyfriend.“ Madeline way beyond confused, surely Mikaela would have told her something like that.  
„Thats because she doesn't have one, the boys are joking. Colin is the guy they hired while you were away.“ explained Tori.  
„Right, the replacement guy.“ realized Madeline. „So, what's the verdict about him?“  
„Oh, he's great.“ resumed Eric. „He did anything he was supposed to do and more.“  
„And we didn't have to explain everything, which would be really annoying.“ continued Brandon. Tom also seemed to like him: „Yeah and he's also really funny.“  
„Do you want to tell me something?“ Madeline was amused. „I can leave again if you want?“  
„NO!“ Tori almost shouted. She blushed when she noticed how everyone was looking at her after her outburst. „No. Colin is...okay, but he could never replace you.“  
Madeline looked at her, but decided not to question her, not yet at least.  
„But Beni and Rafi said, if we want, he could become a permament member of the C-Team.“ recalled Brandon. „Jack is okay with it, so it's kinda up to you.“  
„Alright, before I decide anything, I have to meet him, where is he?“ The guys really seemed excited about im, so she was wonderin what she herself would think about him.  
„Like we said, he's with Mikaela. I bet they're making out or something.“ Tom laughed. Tori just rolled her eyes.  
„Why do you keep saying that there is something between them?“  
„Cause if he wants help with something he is always going to Mikaela, well, even if he doesn't need help he is with her to be true.“ Brandon begun and Eric continued: „Mikaela also gets really quiet when we talk about him.“  
„I bet they are totally in love“ Tom said over enthusiastic.  
„Okaay...so, where can I find them? Madeline asked again.  
Eric shrugged. „No idea, maybe in the break room?“  
„We'll see.“ Madeline nodded. „See you later.“ She went to go to the break room, but Tori stopped her outside of the office.  
„Hey, everything okay?“  
Tori sighed. „ Yes, maybe, I don't know. It's about Mikaela, she's been relly weird the last two weeks.“  
„What? Why?“ Madeline stopped dead in her tracks. Was something wrong with her?  
„Its's just...she's been really quiet and really jumpy lately, she doesnt't seem to be herself. The one time I tried to ask her what's wrong, she blocked it immediatly and said she was fine, but it was really off and otherwise Colin is always near her. It's really frustrating.“  
„Yeah, what's up with you and him? You don't seem to like him very much, considering you outburst earlier.“ questioned Madeline.  
„I just get a bad vibe from him and I thinh he's got something to do with Mikaelas behaviour, it kind of begun after he was hired.“  
„Did you tell anyone about this?“ Madeline became worried. She trusted Tori and it didn't sound very good, on the other hand everyone else really liked him...  
„I tried telling Jack, but he's really busy and doesn't think anythings going on, the guys just think it's her 'time of the month'“. Tori rolled her eyes. „I figured, maybe she'll talk to you, you are closer to her than I am.“  
„I will definatly try. Thanks for telling me Tori.“  
Now Madeline wanted to get even faster to the break room. Regardless if this Colin guy was involved or not, if there was something wrong with Mikaela, she wanted to know. The C-Team was like her family, it was like she and Jack were the Mom and Dad and Eric, Tori, Brandon, Tom, Stephan and Mikaela were the children. She loved them all and was really protective of them, but with Mikaela it was different, her relationship to her was special, she was also the youngest of them, even tough if she was already an adult and was able to look after herself, it didn't stop Madeline from getting worried and wanting to protect her.  
When she finally arrived at the break room, no one was in and Madeline sighed. The building was huge, she didn't know where to even start looking. On her way back to the office, to get the boys and Tori to help looking, she noticed a light coming from a room they didn't really use anymore and thought it was worth a try.  
But when she opened the door and saw what was in front of her she almost stopped breathing.  
„What the hell is going on here?! What are you doing? Get off her!“  
Some guy, she assuemd it was Colin as she didn't know him, was pushing Mikaela against a wall, holding both of her arms above her in a firm grip. Seeing Mikaelas face and the relief she showed upon seeing Madeline, she knew this wasn't with her agreement. The guy let go of her immediatly at the interruption, but wasn't happy about it. „Nothing you need to worry about, now get lost, we're busy.“  
„Like hell we are, Colin.“ spat Mikaela. Colin turned to ger again. „Shut up!“  
„Oh no, you don't get to speakt to her like that.“ Madeline hissed and got between them. „Now, I don't care what Jack or anyone else told you to do, you won't because you're fired! Get your stuff and leave the building. Now!“  
Coling laughed. „You can't do that.“  
„I can and I will, I just did and now get out and if I ever see your face again, so god help me.“  
Before anyone could say anyhting they were interrupted by Tom, Eric and Tori. „Hey Maddie, we heard shouting, is everything...what's going on?“ While Tom and Eric were confused, Tori knew her feeling was indeed right and something did happen.“  
„Oh, it's nothing, just a misunderstanding.“ Colin tried to look innocence, but Madeline was having none of it.  
„Yeah, right.“ she scoffed. „He was assaulting Mikaela! Now I don't want to repeat myself again: Get lost!“  
Tom and Erics face hardened and they nodded. Even tough they didn't saw what happend and liked Colin, based on Mikaelas and Madelines faces they believed them, they wouldn't lie about something like that. Both of them went forward, each grabbed one of Colins arms and dragged him outside. Tori stopped them at the door. „Wait a moment.“ she said to her boyfriend and friend, then turned towards Colin and slapped him across the face. „That's for hurting my friend!“ She slaped him again. „And that's for lying to all of us. You better not show your face here again...now you can go.“ They left, only leaving Madeline and Mikaela behind.  
Madeline turned towards Mikaela and pulled her into a hug. „I am so sorry, are you okay?“  
„I am now...thanks Maddie.“  
„Always. Look, the others told me how close he was with you, this wasn't the first time something happend, was it?“  
Mikaela shook her head. „No, but he never took it this far. Before it was just some dumb comments or innappropirate touching...“  
„That doesn't make it right. Why didn't you say anything?“  
„I don't know, he said he would make my life a living hell if I told someone and everyone liked him, I thought no one would believe me.“  
Madeline stared at her, then grabbed her by the shoulders. „Hey, look at me...That would never happen okay, never?! Of course we would believe you, you're one of us and he is not! We're a team, we're Madkaela, we belong together and you can trust me on this: I'll always be there for you.“  
„Maddie? I am really glad you're back.“ mumbled Mikaela.  
„You know what? I am too.“ agreed Madeline.  
It was a Monday when she finally found out and she was glad she did, but she couldn't help but wish that she'd have found out sooner.


End file.
